mazingerfandomcom-20200214-history
Boss Borot (TV)
Boss Borot ' (ボスボロット) (official name Boss Robot) is a giant robot that primarily serves as the comic relief for the series it appears in. It was created when its pilot Boss had scientists in the Photon Power Laboratory make his own giant robot to compete with Mazinger Z. But due to the limited resources, it was unable to come anywhere close to the performance of the Mazinger. Features and Weapons Boss Borot is controlled by a steering wheel from a large dump truck. In terms of durability, Boss Borot is very weak, usually breaking apart very easily from an enemy attack as it was constructed from scrap metal. It has shown a decent amount of strength, able to drag the Mazinger Z and Diana A out of a pithole. Though it fights alongside Mazinger Z and its allies, Boss Borot does not have the same weapons commonly associated with members of the Mazinger family. Instead, Borot primarily uses a combination of basic physical attacks, its high amount of strength, and occasional use of impromptu weapons. However, Borot's main weapon is Boss's dedication to his friends and his willingness to stand up to vastly superior enemies. Boss and his gang enter through the slits on the mouth of Borot since there is no cockpit. The inside of Borot is rather hollow and a lot of people can fit inside with a large assortment of household items including a bench, tatami mat, a clock, a gas stove, a Japanese style toilet, a switchboard with a radar screen, a vacuum cleaner in the mouthpiece of Borot, a refrigerator door, and a TV where the pilots can communicate wirelessly with the Photon Lab. *'Ball and chain: Apparently taken from a wrecker. Boss Borot usually uses this in close combat to attack enemies or restrain them with the chain. *An imitation of the Rocket Punch where Boss Borot attempts to launch its fist at an opponent only for it to break down. * A cannon in Borot's neck, to attack he bows, takes the head off and fires a little cannon ball. *An imitation of Mazinger Z's Rust Hurricane. It is little more than a breath of hot air and is not very effective as an attack, let alone a distraction. *'Borot Pressure Punch': an attempt to mimic and surpass Great Mazinger's Drill Pressure Punch. It launches a spinning fist from the arm to attack enemies but does not go a very long distance and has little strength to damage an enemy. * Tattered Kick: Boss Borot repeatedly kicks opponents when close enough, Borot usually falls over if the attack doesn't make contact though. * Borot Spin Kick: A one-time technique used in episode 51 when Borot was stabbed by Gulasos. As the name suggests, it a simple roundhouse kick attack to hit an enemy while in close range. *'Borot Spazer': In his typical fashion, Boss was impressed by the Grendizer and sought to outdo Duke. To this end, he devised the Borot Spazer, an attempt to surpass the Spazer. However, like the Borot itself, Boss had limited resources and the Borot Spazer ended up a comical contraption held aloft by a helicopter-style rotor, falling to pieces by the end of the episode. History Mazinger Z Jealous of Koji Kabuto always being the hero, Boss came up with a plan to make his own giant robot. He and his gang abducted scientists and forced them to build a giant robot. Unfortunately, the scientists didn't have much to work with and the best they could do was make a giant robot made of scrap metal. Boss dubbed his new robot, "Boss Borot" after his own title and went in to save the day. But this would hardly ever happen, the robot was not all that strong and it had to be saved countless times by the Mazinger Z and its female companions. Nevertheless, Boss would continue to use Boss Borot despite its flaws and in a stroke of luck actually succeeded in destroying two Mechanical Beasts, Serpenter I6 and Blacker F2. However, Boss learns to respect Koji and the Mazinger and becomes a member of the team with Boss Borot on every occasion; despite usually being knocked away, captured, or badly damaged. Boss and Boss Borot would appear in every series, assisting Tetsuya Tsurugi and Great Mazinger as much he did in Mazinger Z. For a while he even appeared to help Duke Fleed and Koji fight the Vegan Empire, while trying to imitate the flying saucers and show off. Mazinger Z: Infinity Coming soon! Etymology Borot comes from the Japanese phrase for "crumbling" (ボロボロ boro-boro) in reference to its construction from scrap metal. Trivia *Similar to how Mazinger Z became a pioneer for internally piloted robots, Boss Borot is a pioneer in comic relief robots such as the short lived Asataro from Getter Robo. As with Mazinger however, earlier 60's robot manga's also featured comic relief robots prior to Boss Borot though the latter character popularized the concept of humorous mecha sidekicks Gallery bb.png m,mn.png|Boss and Robot Junior fuck you fagget.png bhrt.png Transborot (SJW).png|Boss disguised as Mamirez gatchaboss.png darling please... POSE.png bhoil.png rpo.png borort and son.png bobob.png pimp.png|Borot at the end of Great Mazinger Borot and grendizer.jpeg Hurray.jpeg Borot Spazer.jpeg Boss Borot is happy.jpeg The great trio.jpeg I did it.jpeg I can fly.jpeg Exercise more!.jpeg SRWCrossOmega_Boss_Borot.jpg|As seen on Super Robot Wars X-Ω SRWCrossOmega_Boss_Borot2.jpg|As seen on Super Robot Wars X-Ω Category:Mazinger Z Mecha Category:Great Mazinger Mecha Category:Grendizer Mecha Category:Mecha Category:Anime Characters Category:Manga Characters